My Body Is A Cage
by ACPlanescanfly
Summary: Title is the title of a song by Peter Gabriel and I think it perfectly describes Charloe- there is also a video on youtube with this name that is amazing. Totally 100% Charloe, just not at first. I don't own Revolution but if I did I would change some things. Enjoy! :) P.S. I change POV between Charlie and Bass!
1. Chapter 1

I was on a road. I don't know how I got here, where I was or where I was going- just not there. I couldn't be there.

It was stupid to leave by myself without telling anyone, but Miles and Bass ran off after they shot the patriot, assuming me, Connor and Jason would follow. I guess only one will come back.

I've left before, and they let me be. I just need to be alone. I am alone. Everyone leaves me and now I'm killing off the few people I have left. I just started to trust Jason; though he betrayed me in the past he came back. Very few people in my life who I love have come back for me, some more often than others. I loved him. Through it all he was my first love and I will always love him, though not in the way he wished. I let my mind take me away; put myself through the seven hells for killing Jason. He wasn't himself- he couldn't help it. Yet I put a bullet in him all the same.

******"Where the hell is Charlie?" Miles was pacing, running shaking hand through his hair. I was sitting in a chair, hunched over with my elbows on my knees.

"She's a tough kid, she'll be here soon." I was trying to keep Miles calm but when he gets like this there's nothing I can do.

"Do you think Jason turned on us and hurt her?" Miles stopped and turned to me with wide eyes, the reality of the situation sinking in.

"Miles, he loves her, it's obvious in the way he looks at her. Why would he hurt her?" I was annoyed, it bothered me that he always had a puppy dog face around Charlie.

"But he had the number thing in his eye! How the hell do we know if someone said it or not!" This brought me to attention and I stood up, drawing my swords in a swift motion.

"Then we better go now," I walked out the door, Miles and a silent Connor trailing behind. Wonder why he wasn't so worried about Charlie. Especially since he screwed her.

*********I heard a noise and stopped; what do I care? Everyone around me dies, whether I do it or a problem I'm in causes it. Maybe if I'm dead everyone I love who is still alive will be safe from me and my troubles.

I hear the click of a gun being loaded behind me, and I feel no sadness. No- I am welcoming the bullet that will take me to my death. There is nothing left for me here. "What happened to my son?!" Even better, my death will be carried out by Tom Neville, the father of the man I killed.

*********"Where would Jason have taken her?" Connor spoke for the first time, surprisingly calm.

"Well if we knew Charlie would be here." I was getting annoyed. Sometimes Connor was really stupid- why would Charlie ever sleep with him? And a Monroe of all people… but when I asked her she just said she was gonna be sick. So my theory went out the door.

"Sorry, but maybe anybody had an idea of where to start so we're not running around like chickens with their heads cut off!" Connor asked with gesturing arms to the huge crowd of people in the city square.

"Why aren't you more worried about the girl you screwed?" I watched him with an intensity that made his arms drop and eyes look down.

Miles coughed and I turned, "What?" he had drawn his sword and walked toward us.

"Look Miles," I sheathed my weapon and put my hands up, "You can either kill him because he did it, kill me because I was supposed to be watching them, or both of us for those reasons or any of the many reasons you have. But then you'll be looking for Charlie by yourself. At least wait until we find her and she's safe."

Miles looked between Connor and me before groaning and putting his sword down, "this is not the end of this conversation."

I smiled and patted him on the back, "now let's go find Charlie."

*******"Tom." I spoke with my back to him.

"Look at me!" he was screaming and I could hear him holding back tears, even from this distance.

I stood my ground. I wanted to look at him, to watch him and let him know how sorry I was before he killed me. But I couldn't.

"Look at me or I'll shoot you!" I heard him walking toward me but I didn't turn. I couldn't. I am already dead inside.

He kept walking, then I heard a shot and there was a pain in my left leg. I dropped to one knee and looked up as Neville stood over me. I kept my face neutral; my leg went numb and I looked my soon to be killer in the eye. "I killed him."

I saw the rage on his face, and then nothing.

*********"Search the area around the square, in the buildings and allies, if you find something, call out." Miles gave out the instructions to Connor. Miles and I have always had this sort of understanding of one another. I don't need orders to know what he wants me to do.

I search through 8 buildings and find nothing. Not even a trace that they had been there. I was starting to worry, when I found a trail of blood. "No, no, no, no, no." I followed it, quickening my pace until I barged through a door and found Jason dead, and Charlie nowhere to be found. "Oh, shit."

_*******************Let me know what you think! Sorry I haven't written for my other story in a while, but I just really really really wanted to write this! I'll try to upload as quickly as possible! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Get up," I heard the words and understood, but my body fought the orders. "I said, get UP!" Neville kicked me in the gut, like it would help get me to stand. I looked up from the ground of sticks and rocks, he had only knocked me out. I looked at him with piercing eyes, a burning hatred behind them. I blamed him.

****************Miles and Connor walked into the room where I was crouched beside Jason's body. They came as soon as they heard me call. "Where do you think Charlie is?" Miles looked from Jason to me, but I only sighed, thinking the worst but telling him the best.

"Maybe she was here, or maybe she is somewhere different, looking for Jason before meeting us." I stood and saw Connor almost gleeful. God, it wasn't hard to see the jealousy he had of Charlie and Jason, but this was a different level.

"Or what if she was here and the person who did this took her? To do who knows what with her and then kill her or leave her for dead!" Miles was ballistic and I put my hands out to try and calm him.

"Hey, just look on the bright side," I patted my hand on his shoulder and turned him around.

"What in hell could possibly be the bright side of this?" Miles turned his head dramatically and looked at me with sad eyes. I only smiled and patted his back.

"We didn't find a body, and this blood trail might help us track whoever took her or wherever she went." I smiled at him one last time before releasing my grip and started tracking the girl I've come to admire, respect, and even like. It was weird, after everything we've been through and she hasn't tried to kill me- again. Hmmm…

*****************"If you hadn't let him go to that Patriot camp he wouldn't have tried to kill me!" I forced my body to stand, keeping my eyes on his the whole time.

"Me? You are blaming ME because you put a bullet in my son?" His fists clenched at his side and he breathed heavily.

"No, I'm blaming you for letting those Patriots brainwash him, tattoo a number inside of his eye, and then not even care enough to stop him from showing up at my camp. He tried to kill me, and I tried. I _tried_ to stop him, but I couldn't. And now he's dead." I gave him a blank stare. He looked back at me, a flash of hurt showed on his face; I saw it just before he slapped me. "If you're going to kill me, just do it." I never broke eye contact. His face slowly turned into a huge grin, not a good sign.

"Well if death is what you are looking for, then I intend to make it as slow and painful as humanly possible." Mischief gleamed in his eyes and when he grabbed my wrists to tie me up, I didn't object, but I did have a flash of hope that Bass would come and save me again.

****************The trail continued on the street for a while, and continued onto a dirt road in the woods. She was never headed to the meeting point; I'd assume she had been taken but there was only one set of footprints. "Charlie came here on her own. She wasn't taken."

"You're right, only one set of tracks," Connor looked from the ground he'd been thoroughly inspecting and caught my eye, before looking away.

"Ya, that's how I know," I said under my breath. I have a feeling he heard me though because he glanced in my direction immediately after.

(The Next Day)

We had been following Charlie's trail for over a day, and it just kept going. Until it stopped, with a small pool of blood and other tracks.

"Shit," Miles ran both his hands through his hair and kicked a tree.

"Calm down, this could be someone else's blood. There are other tracks now and Charlie is very capable." I was trying to reassure Miles but Connor scoffed.

"You always seem to be praising Charlie, talking about how capable and tough she is. But what about me? You only ever get annoyed with me." Connor was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

"Look kid, this isn't the time to be hashing this out," I was starting to feel uncomfortable at the thought of Connor so jealous of my feelings for Charlie, whatever they may be.

"Would you like Charlie to be your kid instead of me?" Connor dropped his arms and pushed himself off the tree. I held up my hands in defense when he started walking towards me.

"Look, I _really_ don't want Charlie to be my daughter," I don't know why it came out that way but once I said it I knew it was the truth. Connor opened his mouth to speak when a scream erupted from the trees.

"CHARLIE!" I burst into a sprint, not knowing whether Miles and Connor were following me, where she was, or where I was going. I just knew I had to find her. And I started to wonder when I started to care so much for this girl.  
_** **************** Please keep leaving comments because I am really trying to use them to improve the story. Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

My body had started to wake up and realize the immense pain I'm in. I screamed again as Neville continued to push his knife into the wounds Jason inflicted on me. It caused me two kinds of pain. I started to go dizzy, the blood loss getting to me. As I was on the verge of consciousness I swear I heard Bass scream my name.

********* "CHARLIE!" I continued to scream as I ran through the woods. I would not lose someone else I cared about, not again. The screams had stopped so I did too, trying to find where she was. I didn't hear any footsteps so I must've lost Miles and Connor. But I couldn't stop now, I had to find her. I had to save her, I promised Rachel. Except now it was something else. I cared for her, I would be devastated if she died; because everyone around me died. But not her, not Charlie.

********* I woke up with my wounds patched up. We had moved into a house. "Wha-?" I said groggily as I tried to sit up.

"Careful," Neville said, "I need you to heal before we can continue what we started." He was standing in the corner cleaning my blood off his knife; and that's when it clicked. I need to get out of here.

Jason wouldn't want me to let his father, who he hated, torture me and have the satisfaction of it. I needed to live my life, like he would've wanted me to. And though I could never love him like he loved me, I still loved him.

********** I look through a patch of trees and find a small clearing with a cabin. I started to walk up to it when I heard voices. I crouched down behind a large walk at the edge of the woods, trying to scout out how many of them there were, when I heard some banging and a scream.

********** I made a run for the door, my hands still tied because I didn't know when I would get another opportunity. My body screamed for me to stop but I fought it, like I've been fighting my whole life.

But trying to get up when I was hurt, with my hands tied proved harder than expected, and Neville lunged at me, hitting me in the back, throwing my body into the door. I slumped to the ground and looked up only to see a fist. I ducked and rolled behind him. I franticly tried to find something to cut me free, but all I could see was the knife he was holding. In my current state there was no way for me to get it. My eyes wide, I searched the small cabin. I noticed a window to my left, and I knew it was my only chance with Neville blocking the door. I faked right then dove through the glass and rolled onto the rough ground. I looked up to blue, those blue eyes that made me smile with relief, and run towards the man behind them.

********** I see Charlie fly through a window and I get a sense of déjà vu from the bar I saved her from; well, one of the times I did. And watching her practically save herself made me smile a little. Only my smile widened when I saw the relief on her face as she saw me. Her smile is just so genuine, it made me run towards her, and she ran to me.

As we met I grabbed her around the waist and squeezed, so relieved to find her alive. With her bound hands the only way she could return the hug was by wrapping her arms around my head. She looked up at me, bloody and bruised, but I had to admit, she was beautiful.

********** I was so relieved to be saved, by Bass no less. In the past I had felt like I owed him, but now it was different somehow. But as I looked up at him his smile softened, and he breathed, "Charlotte," but before he could continue Neville came out and loaded his gun, pointing it at us.

"Oh hell no, I can't believe you left my son for this son of a bitch," I just gaped at him, and looked between him and Bass once, but before I could speak he took a couple steps forward. "Anyways, as much as I'd love to kill you, this girl just got bumped up on my hitlist."

"Why the hell to you want to hurt Charlie?" Bass brought my arms down from over his head and they fell uselessly in front of me, as he pushed me behind him.

"Because I killed Jason." I spoke with my eyes locked on Neville. From here I couldn't tell if he was furious, or smiling.

_************** Sorry it's a little short. I wanted to end it when Charlie and Bass met but I thought that would be a little too short. Hope you're enjoying the story and please comment!**_


End file.
